Resizing
Shrinking is a common recurring thing in Gamewizard2008's series. It's an occurence where one or more of the characters is reduced to a more microscopic height. There are several things in Gamewizard's series that cause shrinking. Stories in Which Shrinking Occurs Operation: GALACSIA In GALACSIA, during the main group's journey to Planet Kateenia, Nigel absorbs a Shrink Wisp and is shrunk to 1 inch tall, then is captured by Francis Powalski. Nigel is rescued by Kweeb, a tiny alien operative, who helps Nigel adjust to his small height. After defeating Francis, the Shrink Wisp leaves Nigel's body. There were Shrink Wisps located in other worlds of the story, in which Nigel could use to shrink and enter small places. Truth or Dare: KND Plus Others During the final showdown in the Truth or Dare game, Voldemort Clone threw a shrinking spell, but accidentally hit Ace in the audience. After the showdown, Ace remained tiny, and Henrietta decided to take him to the beach, much to his enjoyment. Monty's Galactic Days Similar to Nigel, there were Shrink Wisps in Monty's adventure, which he can absorb and shrink to 1 inch. He could enter small places, and even had to shrink to battle General Grievous. Attitude Adjustment In Attitude Adjustment, Paddy and Shaunie bought a potion from Rumpel Stiltskin to shrink their mean sister, Fanny. However, rather than shrink, it made her grow into a giant, for Rumpel Stiltskin had "accidentally" switched the label with the real shrink potion. Fanny had to show love to her brothers to shrink back to normal. She was able to accomplish this by the end of the story. Afterwards, Harvey McKenzie swiped the real potion from Rumpel, thinking it would make him grow, but after drinking it, he shrunk to mouse-size. As punishment, his sister, Rachel, brought Harvey to Angie. Doll Following the events of Attitude Adjustment, Angelie Granite was asked to watch after Harvey. She treated him like a doll until he got angry and yelled at her. She became upset and dropped him, but Harvey apologized shortly after, then agreed to play in her dollhouse. Angie then made him wear a pretty pink dress. Legend of the Eight Firstborn Shrinking happened on more than one occasion during the Firstborn saga. When Morgan was training with her psychic abilities with Mika, they practiced their ability to Psycho Shrink. When Team Forest and the Junior Prospectors broke onto the Koopa Train, Bowser Jr. used Minish Dust to shrink them all except for Emily Matthews, Chad Dickson, Shaunie, and Luvbi, who all escaped. The others were trapped in a hamster cage. Kweeb also used his shrink ray to shrink Kami, Ava, and the Kongs so that they could stow away on the K. Rools' submarine. They were unshrunk after they arrived at Kastle Kaos. When they infiltrated Kastle Kaos, Kweeb shrunk Kami and Ava again so that they could sneak through the kitchen, having to avoid the giant chefs and kitchen utensils. Meanwhile, at Gallagher Elementary, Zant and a bunch of demons broke in during lunch and shrunk all of the students, including Lizzie, Herbie, Ace, and Henrietta, with the dust, trapping them in cages. Team Forest and the Prospectors, however, were taken by Dedede and Escargoon, who unintentionally brought them to the heroes to be unshrunk by Celebi. While the heroes were on Planet Avalar, Manaphy switched Kami and Kweeb's bodies, so now Kami was tiny, and was almost squashed by Kweeb in her own body. She fell in and drifted down the river, where she was found by Jeremiah. When the others came to her aid, Kweeb and Kami switched back. During the Freedom Saga, Bruce, Violet, and Yin & Yang went to stay at Sector R's treehouse. Hannibal Bean and the demons broke in to shrink Sector R with Minish Dust and kidnap them. During the heroes' adventure to Neo Bowser City, Kami, Ava, and Kweeb were shrunk by Jeremiah Heartly, who used Minish Dust, then trapped them in a cage. Upon Lord Gnaa's freedom, almost every one of the heroes were shrunk by their respective enemies, who used Minish Dust, then trapped them and took them to Koopa Kore. Shaunie was able to rescue them all by having Celebi unshrink them. Mason and the Minish Door This story revolved around Mason and Sheila entering a mysterious door (planted by Viridi) and shrinking down to ant size. They had to undergo several trials as they tried to get someone's attention, such as being stomped by Mason's sister, Haruka, riding giant flies, going inside Dillon's hair and ear, getting almost eaten, and stomped on by Mason's mom, being locked in the freezer, peed on by Elijah Frantic, then pooped on by Francis Drilovsky before being flushed down the toilet. At the same time, Cheren and Panini were shrunk by the same door. They got into Mason's house via Cheren's mom, and yelled for somebody's attention before being spotted by Chris Uno. Chris showed them to the others as they showed them what happened. Cheren and Panini slept in a tiny house before being unshrunk by Mikaela's psychic powers. Anthony Ant This story also revolved around shrinking. For being too cruel to Vweeb, Anthony McKenzie was shrunk down to his height by Viridi. Anthony had to endure the dangers of being small, and was mostly tormented by his younger 5-year-old sister. Eventually, Vweeb decided to help Anthony adjust to his small height, by helping him climb stairs, avoid being squished, and dueling giant bugs. Operation: SCARY When the Curse of Monsters was spread by Jack O. Lantern, Michelle McKenzie, who was dressed as a Minish, shrunk down and became a Minish. Just as well, Nerehc EiznekCm Onu, who dressed as a beedle, shrunk down and became a beedle. He tried to get his mother's attention, but Lehcar mistook him for a real beedle and tried to squish him.